travel_to_the_past_to_change_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry James potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. He was born July 31st 1980 in Godric's Hallow. After his parents died he was sent to live with his Maternal Aunt Petuina Dursley and her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. His childhood with the Dursley's was a lonely one, he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs until he received his letter for Hogwarts, where he was then given his cousin's second bedroom. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1st 1991 until June 30th 1998. Where he was sorted into Gryffindor, he became friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and enmines with Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins. He joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. At the end of his 3rd year Harry came out to the Wizarding world that he was Gay. In 4th Year he became a Tri-Wizard Champion when his name was entered in the Goblet of Fire by Barty Crouch Jr (polyjuiced as Alstor Mad Eye Moody). He won the tourment after Cedric Diggory was killed by Peter Pettigrew under Voldermort's orders. He then witnessed Voldermort's return. He began a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. Unchanged Future In his 5th year Harry lost Sirius Black in the Departmet of Mysteries when he went to safe Sirius after a vision he seen of Sirius being tourted by Voldermort and Death Eaters. It was a trap as Voldermort wanted Harry to receive the prophecy. In 6th year he learned about Voldermort's Horcruxes, he went with Dumbledore to receive one, when they got back to Hogwarts, they entered the Battle of the Astronomy Tower where Snape killed Dumbledore. Harry also ended things with Draco at the begining of the school year as Draco had taken the Dark Mark. Harry never returned to school for his 7th and final year as he was wanted with a 10,000 gallon price tag on his head, he along with Ron and Hermione went looking for more Horcruxes. On May 2nd 1998 he returned with Ron and Hermione to Hogwarts where the final battle took place, many Order members and D.A members died. Voldermort also died along with some Death Eaters, the rest including Lucius Malfoy under his son's testimony were sent to Askaban and Kingsly Shacklebolt was made Minster of Magic. Harry moved in with Remus, who was living with his wife Tonks, mother-in-law Andromeda and son Teddy who was just a few months old. He also made up with Draco after Draco sent him memories of his Marking. 4 years later, Harry was kidnapped and held captive in Malfoy Manor where the once again resurracted Voldemort, after 2 months he was rescued by Remus, Draco and the rest of the Order member's who surived. They all went into hiding including Narcissa Malfoy who was reuited with her sister. In April of 2004 Harry would begin crying out in pain for no reason, he would say he was hungry even if he had just had a full meal. They then discovered that 19 months prior to that when Harry had been held in captivity that Voldermort and his Death Eaters had taken sperm from Harry using some Dark ritual, they then used his sperm to get a witch they had kidnapped pregnant. After the baby was born they killed the witch. They then used another Dark ritual to remove the blood and DNA of the mother and just leave Harry’s DNA and blood. They found the baby he was in a room in Malfoy Manor, with just a nappy on, he was cold and hungry and was covered in bruises. They were able to rescue him, Harry named him James Sirius Potter who died April 20th 2005 at just over a year old. By May 2005, it was only Remus, Harry, Draco, Teddy, Hesita Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was decided in August of 2005 that Harry along with Draco and Teddy that they would travel back to 1995 and change the future. Changed Future After Harry had travelled back to the past to change the future and succeeded Harry finished his 7th year after Voldermort had been defeated once and for all in the Summer of 1996, they still lost Albus Dumbledore and Alstor Moody, but saved Fred Weasley and all the others who lost their lives. All the Horcruxes including the one in Harry had been destroyed. Harry then began to play as Seeker for Puddlemere United alongside ex-Gryffindor teammate Oliver Wood. He and Draco got married January 15th 2004, and with Ginny and Astoria as their surrogates they began their family, they welcomed their son James Sirius Potter on November 3rd 2004. They all co-parent togeather. Category:Character information